First Meeting
by In-My-Own-Opinion
Summary: First Meeting between my OC and Justin Law (please forgive me for writing an oc story...)


It all started...innocently enough. Alaizabel and I had just moved to Death City. The inheritance she received from a drunken uncle left us with a small nightclub and a flat a block away, which was a fine change of scenery from Boston. I had nothing to leave behind, so it was easy enough, and the chance to go to DWMA was sweeter than anything Boston could've offered a girl like me.

The first night we got there was when I met him. Alaizabel and I were renowned for out meister-less ways, forming a medieval flail and war hammer respectively, but I never guessed we'd be recruited.

It happened when I walked along the rooftops. When I returned to my own he was standing there. Looking down into the sunroof in my room. Waiting.

I turned my arm into its hammer form, whipping it back and forward as the chain expanded. He jerked to attention, just in time to form a blade along his arm. We fought back and forth for what seemed like hours. Arms and legs morphing and changing their forms in a synchronized dance.

"You're growing tired." He huffed out  
"Not at all altar boy!" I hollered smirking "since I'm going to be killing you, you mind giving me a name?" I dodged his blade  
"Justin Law." He blocked my hammer but I was having enough. Both arms became hammers and I slammed his arms down and then his legs, pinning him below me  
"And why are you trying to kill me, Justin?"  
"Not kill, take."  
"We'll usually guys bring flowers or chocolates if they want to take me places."  
He chuckled, I increased hammer size. He tried to squirm but he was stuck. Unfortunately so was I. If I moved, he could get up...

"I don't date." He smirked  
"I could guess that from the get up," i eyed him " you know, if you didn't want to get laid you could just say."  
"You mock my religious garb?"  
"I just think you might look better without it" I whispered in his ear feeling him fidget more and the heat of a blush grow on his face. If this guy hadn't ever dated a girl, maybe flirting would distract him...  
"Are you trying to seduce me?" He whispered back. Oh what a chill down my spine.  
He was good.  
"Just because I don't date doesn't mean I don't know how to talk to a woman..." He whispered gruffly. By this point his scent had filled my nostrils. Sweat with an earthy undertone.  
"Funny, I thought you religious types only liked little boys." I looked at him  
He groaned and pushed up towards me, his lips grazing mine  
"Mmmm that's only the old men, us young ones prefer young and beautiful women..." He muttered as lips grazed along my jaw  
"I bet you've never even kissed a girl..." I kissed along his jaw, cheek, towards his mouth  
"You'd be right..." He whispered before capturing my mouth with his own.  
He moaned into the kiss, desperately trying to push himself up. His blades retracted and my hammers disappeared. He grabbed me and flipped me, I gasped but it was muffled by his mouth. I tried to reach up, to touch him. But he had me pinned down hard. So I squirmed beneath him until he finally let me go and I grabbed his hair, pulling him closer as he pulled my waist closer. I flipped us again but he sat up, leaving me straddling his waist. Finally we pulled apart to breathe. One of my hands gripped his hat, the other his cheek. He had one hand on my waist, the other toyed with the necklace at my neck.  
"I don't want to take you."  
"Oh really, how kind."  
"Not yet." He kissed my neck slowly, I could feel the hickey he was leaving on my neck as the necklace slipped off and into his hand "I'm enjoying playing with you..."  
"So this is playing?"  
He kissed me gently  
"I'll have to take you eventually..." He nuzzled against my neck  
"But you're mine." He sucked harder on the already forming hickey. I tugged his hair and pulled the hat off his head. He laid me down, giving me one final kiss. Before I felt the darkness consume me. I blacked out.

When I awoke the next morning, the sun was rising and I was still on the roof. In my hand I still held his hat. My necklace was gone. And the young death scythe was gone...


End file.
